theowlhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Amity Blight/History
The following article dictates the history of Amity Blight, a supporting character in The Owl House. Early Life Not much is known of the life of Amity before Luz Noceda arrived at The Boiling Isles. Out of the little information we have, we can safely say that Amity spent much of her time working hard to be top student at Hexside School. During these 13 years, she at one point developed a rivalry with a fellow student and plant magic powered witch named Willow, whom she calls "Half-a-Witch Willow". It is this rivalry that would end up crossing the paths of Amity and Luz Noceda. Season 1 One morning, on the way to Hexside to ace her Abomination Track class, Amity bumps into Willow, and decides to tease her and mock her for being a failure at their track, calling her "Half a witch Willow". Bragging about her status as "Top Student", Amity offers fake encouragement, stroking her ego before yet another success. ("I Was a Teenage Abomination") Later, however, at class, Amity is not called upon and not congratulated, thanks to Willow's "abomination" (really Luz in disguise) impressing the teacher. So much so, that he removes Amity's "Top Student" badge and gives it to Willow. ("I Was a Teenage Abomination") Furious at this injustice, Amity tells Willow that she will be watching, and spends the rest of the school day spying on the new "Top Student". ("I Was a Teenage Abomination") This comes to head at lunch, where a mistake by Luz and Gus(a friend of Willow and Luz's) leads to Amity trying in vain to reveal the slight upon her academic career. The Abomination Track teacher is not pleased, and Amity is sent to the office of Principal Bump. ("I Was a Teenage Abomination") However, this ends up playing into her hands; Amity convinces Principal Bump to investigate Willow's Abomination, and in no time at all, it is revealed to be Luz. ("I Was a Teenage Abomination") A chase ensues, and Amity, enraged, demands her badge back. She fails to stop Luz and Willow, however. ("I Was a Teenage Abomination") At the end of the day, Willow is transferred to the Plant Magic Track, and Amity asks Principal Bump if her endeavors to unveil Luz and Willow's scheme could be counted as extra credit. ("I Was a Teenage Abomination") About a week later, Amity attends the covention convention, and squees when she is told she might be able to join her coven of choice, The Emperor's Coven. ("Covention") This feeling of momentary joy is dissipated though when she accidentally bumps into Luz, which reminds her of the Abomination disaster from last week. Amity walks off, shooting down Luz's attempts to befriend her by stating that she (and King in a way) are giving witches in training a bad name and that a human doesn't belong in the Covention. She is also still angry about getting into trouble because of Luz, because she never gets into trouble. ("Covention") After crushing King's cupcake and inciting anger in Luz (who wants to defend her chances to become a witch and her friends), Amity is challenged by the girl to a Witches duel, and accepts. Amity and Luz set the terms: If Amity loses, she must apologize to King and admit that humans can be witches, but if Amity wins, Luz must tell the whole convention she is not a witch, and promise to never learn how to be one. ("Covention") After training a bit with her teacher, Lilith, Category:Characters Category:Non-human characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Histories Category:A to Z Category:A Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:History Pages